Sparks Fly
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: Collection of oneshots of AU couples in Twilight. Romance. Drama. Angst.


When she was little, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bennett loved fairytales. She danced around her room imagining she was a princess waiting for her true love to come rescue her. He would sweep her off of her feet and take her away to his enchanted palace where they would live happily-ever-after and rule the kingdom. She knew it would happen. She just had to wait for it.

So, she continued to dance and twirl around her bedroom, a carefree little girl with not a trouble in the world, waiting for her true love and fairytale ending.

She was ten when she learned fairytales were a load of crap. Her parents had been fighting a lot, and things weren't fun for anyone in the family anymore. But Lizzie thought they'd fix things. They loved each other. They had to. The fights continued to escalate and escalate until they were physically hurting each other. Lizzie had cried herself to sleep for nights.

Finally, after six months of endless fighting, her parents called her downstairs to the kitchen to talk to her. She was thrilled. Maybe they had finally worked things out and they could be a family again! She ran down the stairs excitedly and flew into the kitchen, her long, curly red hair flying behind her.

Her parents were seated across from her at the table and neither were smiling. The young girl's heart sank as she slowly made her way to her seat. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at both of them and desperately searching for answers. She needed to know if they were going to be a family again.

Her parents looked at each other and then back to her. Her father covered her small hands with his and said, "Liz, we have to talk to you about something big, that's going to affect the whole family." He paused, looking at her mom again. "Your mother and I are getting divorced."

The girl's cinnamon eyes got huge as they filled with tears. "D-divorced? But you can't get divorced, you're my parents! We're a family!" She said, her voice trembling tremendously.

"Sweetie, this is for the best. Your father will stay here and we'll move to La Push to be closer to grandma and grandpa. Won't you like that?" Her mom asked, giving her a small smile.

"NO!" Lizzie screamed, standing up. "No, no, no, NO! I just want my family back!" She cried, running up the stairs to her bedroom and throwing all of her fairytale stories on the floor and ripping them up before throwing them away.

That was when she stopped believing.

She had been in La Push for three years when her mom got a new boyfriend. Lizzie hated him from the start. He was some rich guy from Port Angeles and her mom was so in love with him. She looked at him the way she should've looked at her father. He tried to bond with her, but she never let him. Eventually, he gave up, concentrating completely on her mother.

They went out every night, to this or that, leaving Lizzie to spend more and more time alone. When they finally did get back, it was usually after midnight and they come bursting in, removing each other's clothes hastily and "making love". Lizzie had to train herself to drown out the noises through the thin walls. She wished that man would go away.

He never did. He and her mom kept dating and dating. She thought it would never end. She just wanted her world back - her world that didn't include this stranger. One night, while staying at her grandparents' house while her mom and the man went to an overnight vacation, she thought about how wrong fairytales were. There were no such things as happy endings.

When she was sixteen, Matthew Alexander Baker proposed to Lillian Anne Bennett after three years of dating. She agreed excitedly, hugging her daughter as tears poured out of her eyes. Lizzie pretended to be happy for them, but she could see that Matthew knew how upset she was, but she didn't care.

She was the Maid of Honor and wore a pretty dress and have her curly hair in an elegant chignon. If it was for anyone else, she would be happy, but not her mom. She listened and smiled politely as people told her that her mom got her "fairytale ending", but she knew how bogus that was. If it was her fairytale ending, she would still be with Lizzie's dad. The ceremony ended quickly and the reception began. Halfway through, Matthew introduced them to old family friends - the Camerons.

The man and woman were dressed impeccably with their hair combed neat and tidily. Their son, on the other hand, wore beat up jeans, a concert T-shirt with a black blazer over it and converse shoes. His dark hair was messy. She liked him the best.

When Matthew introduced her as his stepdaughter, she fought the urge to cringe. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The Cameron's son smiled and stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Jared."

Lizzie looked at it for a minute, realizing that all eyes were on her. She took his hand and smiled widely. "I'm Lizzie _Bennett_." She replied, not giving Matthew the satisfaction of using his last name like her mother. Because she wasn't a Baker. And never would be.

Jared smiled as everyone else looked dumbstruck. The redheaded girl walked out of the reception and leaned against the building. A moment later, The Cameron Boy -Jared- was out there as well. He leaned against the wall next to her and said, "You really know how to cause a scene, _Bennett_."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, _Cameron_, I just thought you should know who I really was - not who my mom wants me to pretend to be."

Jared nodded like he understood and they stood in silence, before a song came blasting through that the sixteen-year-old loved. It opened the floodgate to talking about music, life, friends, family - everything. It was the most fun Lizzie had had in awhile.

After the wedding, she and Jared hung out more and more. She wanted an escape from her house and he provided it. He showed her parts of La Push that she never knew about, like First Beach. She had fallen in love with the place from the moment they got there. They spent a lot of their time together there, hanging out alone or with a few of Jared's friends.

It was a cool day on the beach and she and Jared were sitting on the sand, talking. The sun was starting to go down and the breeze was picking up. She shivered and pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter around her. Jared looked at her and laughed. "Are you really that cold, Bennett?" He asked.

She looked at him, incredulous. "You're not, Cameron?" She retorted.

He shrugged. "I don't get cold. I bet I could even go into the water and not be cold - but you'd have to come with me." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

She gave him a 'what drug are you on?' look, but took his hand anyway. He pulled her to the water. She jumped when she first got in, the cold getting to her. Jared laughed and they continued to walk in, eventually getting to where they were wading.

"You owe me BIG TIME for this, Cameron!" She yelled and Jared just laughed.

"Alright, here's your payment." He replied, splashing her. She squealed and shot him a death glare and Jared thought for a moment that the "if looks could kill" saying applied there well. She splashed him back, and the two engaged in a splash war.

The pair laughed and laughed until they realized how close they had gotten. The looked at each other and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He glanced at her lips and leaned down to kiss her before he could stop himself. She kissed back and her hands flew to his hair.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, before kissing again. It was the closest thing she got to believing in fairytales again.

They had been dating for four months when they had the _Star Wars_ movie night at Lizzie's (her mom and Matthew were out. She was used to it by now). She looked up at him from her position of her head on his chest. "Jared?" She asked, tearing his attention away from the screen.

He looked down at her and smirked. "Yeah, Bennett?"

She smiled. "I'm glad we met the night of the reception." She said, simply.

Jared tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head before mumbling a "me too".

Elizabeth Bennett had come a long way from the naïve little girl she used to be. She had learned that fairytales didn't come true, they never would. She still didn't believe in them. But laying there, with her head on Jared's chest, listening to his heartbeat, she realized something: No, she didn't believe in fairytales, but she did believe in _them_.

And that was better than any fairytale she could imagine.

_Fin._

**So… I wrote an Embry/Lizzie Oneshot awhile back, but I think I like Jared/Lizzie more. How did I do with this? Sorry for any OOCness. It's my first time writing for Jared and Lizzie wasn't ever really that developed.**

**And I know I'm bad with chapter stories, my attention span doesn't hold that well, but I thought I might try this out, as I love AU couples and I like writing oneshots. Let me know if you guys want me to continue.**

**I wasn't sure if I was going to put this in the Collection of Oneshots for the AU Couples, but I thought "Why not?" And, I'm also taking requests for any AU Twilight couple you guys wanna see in here. You can leave a review or PM me with who you want to see.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Is there a witty way to tell you that I don't own **_**Twilight **_**and that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer? I also don't own **_**Star Wars**_**, I just think it's an epic movie.**


End file.
